


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angel Jinki, Angel Jonghyun, Angel Onew, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Demon Key, Demon Kibum, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angel Minho, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Human Taemin, Kidnapping, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:30 AM**

Taemin by no means would consider himself a very lucky person.

Granted he wouldn't consider himself_ unlucky_ either,but he really never seemed to have life on his side.Like right now for example._Life must have a really twisted sense of humor when it comes to me,doesn't it?_

For starters,he almost late for work.He wasn't_ actually _late,but to be honest,work was the last place he wanted to be right now.Why?

Because for some reason unknown to him,his body had decided to come down with a fucking fever.

_God,sometimes I hate myself._


End file.
